


Spirit Of Life

by Viktoria_Owl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Owl/pseuds/Viktoria_Owl
Summary: How does the galaxy prepare for the holidays during the war?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	Spirit Of Life

Coruscant, Jedi Temple hangar. The Master and the Padawan walked down the ladder tired, trying not to sleep. Upon reaching their dorm, they literally collapsed on the bed, and almost instantly fell into the kingdom of Morpheus. The mission to Christophsis was very exhausting, but it also paid off for the Republic. The offensive was well thought out and well planned, so almost no one was hurt later. Anakin's squad performed a distraction and went "head-on", while Ahsoka turned off the power supply to the base.

The next day, the Council gave them a short vacation, or rather 4 days. A merciless winter ruled on Coruscant, and the temperature outside the window left much to be desired. Snow-white giants could be seen on the sidewalk. Flakes of snow covered the fresh, cool air. At night, there are sounds of different creatures, cars, and different institutions. They say that even during the war a fairy tale can walk here. In the morning, the Jedi Master began to wake his apprentice in an unusually optimistic way: "Ahsoka, hey Snips, wake up, sleepyhead! Today we have some business in Senator Amidala's apartment!" The Padawan groaned in annoyance and turned to the wall, muttering, "We're on vacation, master! And! I'm! Want! To sleep!"- Come on, extra work will not harm you! "After several pillows flew past Skywalker, she still agreed to visit the Senator. Both stood at the door and put on their jackets.- Ahsoka, put on a scarf, it's cold outside, you'll catch a cold. - The mentor said in a slightly stern voice when he saw the student at the very exit.- But... it is prickly!.. - the girl quietly blurted out, grabbing the warm cloth in her hands.- But warm!- He's choking me! The Togruta shouted in a mock capricious voice. - Especially the senat not far from here, I won't freeze. Before you can blink, we'll be in the Senate building Skywalker chuckled and thought: "Before you can blink, I'll be in the arms of an angel..." After a skirmish, the Padawan and the mentor trudged off to visit the Senator. They decided to take a shortcut in the park. There was so much snow...

POV. Anakin  
I walked down the street and thought about an evening with my beloved. I was not at home for two whole months, I needed her gentle hands... My sweet dreams were interrupted by a well-aimed hit in the head. Snowball. With ice. Sharply turning one hundred and eighty degrees, I saw a smiling togruta, which is about to laugh all over the street. I rolled my eyes, scooped up a small ball of snow and threw it in her direction. Deftly dodging the Padawan did not remain in debt and began to throw clods of snow right into my head. Running away from the next "shot" Ahsoka coughed, at that moment a decent size snowball flew into her hat. This only provoked Tano. Forgetting about the hat and about the senator, both I and my ward went headlong into the snowy battle. After a fierce struggle with white lumps of natural precipitation, a plaintive squeak sounded in a pocket full of snow. Have I turned pale? Yes. Am I scared? Not that word. Gently shake off the comlink, I pressed the answer button. The following dialogue began:

-Yes darling! In the park... Ahsoka fell into a snowdrift, I pulled her out. What to do, winter though! Yes! Already! See you soon! - Tano, obviously unhappy with my excuse, looked at me with a look that could probably kill. - Do you think it's better to say that we played snowballs for half an hour? Moreover, this is a good explanation of why you are covered in snow. Okay, it's time to go to Amidala.

POV. Padmé About ten minutes have passed since my call. There was a distinct knock at the door. I turned off the stove, on which there was a hot, boiling kettle. Hastily opening the door, I saw the following picture: Ahsoka held her hat in her hand, trying to catch her breath; the jacket was slightly unbuttoned, and the scarf barely covered a thin neck. Anakin stood before me in all his glory. Hair was wet with melted snow, round eyes, and an awkward smile. Sighing, I let the guests go to the hanger. There were water droplets on the disheveled sweaters, and in the boots, there were pieces of snow that did not melt. After the things were set, I invited both of them to tea. POV. Author Ahsoka and Anakin were quietly drinking tea. Too calm. Usually at such events, one of them started a conversation, quite long and interesting. Padmé, seeing what was happening, broke the deathly silence.  
\- Ahem. Anakin, my bedroom shelf is wobbling, can you please correct it for me? - Skywalker at first shuddered a little at the statement of his wife, but after a few seconds, he slowly left the table and gave the Padawan a somewhat questioning glance, trudging after his beloved. The Chosen One searched for that unfortunate shelf and toolbox with his eyes. The Senator from Naboo looked at her husband expectantly. "No, well, I am not able to withstand this!" The hero without fear-and-reproach went through the war almost without a scratch, sent thousands of battle droids to scrap metal, was not afraid to challenge the most formidable and ruthless general of the entire galaxy. But the only thing he was afraid of like fire was the stern look of his wife. He literally melted under his influence. His beloved pulled him out of his terrible thoughts.- Um... hon? - The senator of the young Jedi called unobtrusively and quietly.- Um... Well... - As Skywalker did not try to remember the question, nothing came to mind. Literally flew out of my head. - Ahsoka fell into a snowdrift, I got her! - Anakin mumbled.  
\- Yeah, and the snowdrift was so big that you also fell there, and now you're covered in snow, and you got out of there for almost half an hour. Yes? - Smiling, and an ironic voice asked the woman. The answer was a bashful movement of the shoulders. The Chosen One knew that the excuse would not work, but... There is always a plan B.- Padmé, dear! You yourself told me that she was just a child! She probably doesn't know what the real life of an ordinary teenager is! I'm her master! I have to teach her... How to be a normal child! - The Jedi said in an encouraging voice.- Okay, dreamer, drawer under the bed, shelf above the door. - At that very moment, the same ill-fated shelf almost fell on him, reminding of itself. And Amidala, as if nothing had happened with a smug look, walked towards the kitchen. 

POV. Author  
It was not quite evening, and all three decided to take a walk in the evening Coruscant. War is war, and holidays should be celebrated. Decorations hung on almost every street, like little plush Christmas trees. Somewhere children are running and making a big snowman. Festive music sounded from some windows of residential buildings. Even the soldiers patrolled on the streets of the capital sometimes laughed and smiled at passers-by, and sometimes even portrayed fairy-tale heroes. Things dried up, even warmed a little. Having dressed in warm clothes, the trio went out into the street. Skywalker tried to be neutral, although many knew how much he loved the winter season.

\- Everything is so... It's dark. So quiet and calm. It blows... You know, so... - The knight tried to find the right word, but his attempts were in vain.- It smells of life here. - The Padawan continued the thought. - Living people. And not just people, but their living souls! The way they enjoy life, and the fact that they know that the war will end soon. This gives them strength. And this power can be felt with the whole body! - At the last word, the Padawan looked at the stunned adults and smiled brightly at them. It looks like she's gone through a lot and will see as much. While other teens try to study well or to please the boy, she sacrifices her life at the front. Almost everyone in Ahsoka's place would break down, weep, and ask home. But she has what not everyone has. Spirit of Life.


End file.
